She's My Mommy
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: The night before Gabriella left town for good, Troy got her pregnant. Her mother won't talk to her and she cut the contact with her friends.She never told him. Now she's back in town with her daughter, to stay. Will secrets from the past be revealed?


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own High School Musical, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Sharpay and Ryan Evans or Taylor McKessie.**

**I just own the plot!**

**She's my mommy**

17 years old Gabriella tripped out of the train. She was here, in Albuquerque. The place she used to love. Where her once-upon-a-time-best friends lived and the place she now was moving back to. For college. She moved to New York two years ago with her mother.  
A lot changed since then. Her mother won't talk to her and she hasn't talked with her old best friends since then. She used to crush on one of them, Troy Bolton. The night before she left town for good, he got her pregnant. That's why her mother won't talk to her and why she cut the contact with her friends. She was pregnant with Troy's child. She never told him though. Gabriella took a deep breath of the air. Albuquerque. No doubt.

"Mommy? Where are we living?" Samantha, her 2 years old daughter asked. As you may have guessed, Gabriella kept the baby.

"Mommy bought a nice apartment for us, sweetheart. You will love it here!" Gabriella smiled at her beautiful daughter, dressed in a long, white dress.

"Oh, look! Cotton candy!" Samantha ran away from Gabriella.

"Sammi! Wait!" She struggled with the baggage and tried to run after her.

**With Samantha:**

She bumps into a man.

"I'm sorry." She said shy.

"That's okay, little one. Why are you here all by yourself?" The young man sat down and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm with her!" She points to Gabriella who is coming in their direction, dressed in the same dress as Samantha and matching sunglasses.

"I'm really sorry." Gabriella said to the young man.

"Sam, you should not run away from me like that." She took her hand, still struggling with the baggage.

"Hey there, gorgeous. You need a hand?" The young man afforded his help.

"It's really nice of you, but I think-" The young man cut her off.

"I don't think so." He smiled and took both the suitcases.

"Thanks a lot." She picked up Samantha.

"My pleasure, so where are you heading?" The young man asked.

"You can just put them over there with the café. I think we'll grab a bite before we head to the apartment." Gabriella followed the young man to the café.

"Do you mind if I join you?

"No, not at all. Can you just watch Sam for a moment? I'm just going to the bathroom." Gabriella asked and smiled.

"No problem, she looks like an angel." He smiled back.

Gabriella goes to the bathroom.

"Your sister is really pretty!" He was talking to Sam.

"What sister? I don't have a sister." Sam replied confused.

"What is she then?" He gets confused as well.

"She is my mommy!" Sam said.

"Really!? How old is she?" He asks shocked.

"I'm 17. My name is Gabriella by the way, nice to meet you." She smiled.

He stiffens when he hear that name. The name he loved. The name that used to mean so much to him. Gabriella. She looks at him confused.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I used to know a Gabriella. She was my best friend, but I loved her more than that. In fear of ruining our friendship I never told her. And now she's gone." He sighed.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Gabriella said with sympathy.

"No, it's fine. So I hear you're a mother, huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah… And because of that my mother doesn't talk to me and I cut the contact with my old friends." She said, wondering why she just told him that.

"Wow, that's a story. Well, her father must be a lucky guy." He smiled.

"Well, I never told him I was pregnant…"

"Wow, he doesn't know!? What are you doing here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I used to live her with my mother, but we moved and now she won't talk to me. I'm back for college. I love it here and I think I might settle down here after college. What about you?"

"I live here, I'm just over East High School and next stop is Albuquerque College." He replied.

"Cool! I'm going to that college too. I went to East High, as well. What's your name?

Maybe I knew you." She giggled and realised that she was still wearing her sunglasses. She took them off.

"I'm Tr-" He didn't finish the sentence, because he saw her eyes. The eyes he had seen so many times before. The chocolate eyes that only belonged to one person.

"If I didn't know better I would've swear to heaven that your last name is Montez." He looked at her without twinkling. She hadn't looked at him properly, but she saw it now.

It was him.

"Troy!?" She was completely shocked.

"Gabi!? Oh my God!" He got over to her side of the table and embraced her.

She cried. Silent tears ran in tiny rivers down her face.

"I can't believe I just told you all that, and I was talking about you all the time!" He pulled away and she could see that he was blushing.

"Mommy! I'm bored!" They had totally forgotten about Samantha.

Gabriella cried.

"Why are you crying, Gabi?" He hugged her again.

"Don't you get it, Troy? Sam is yours. She's your daughter!" She whispers.

Troy pulled away in shock. A daughter? He was a father? A FATHER!?

"No… You're kidding, right!?" He didn't believe her. He couldn't believe her.

"Troy. I'm serious!" She picked up Sam, took the baggage and was about to leave.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped them.

"What?" A teary Gabriella looked up at him.

"Do you think I'm letting you go again? Think twice. Gabriella, you are everything I ever wanted. You broke my heart when you moved and didn't answer my phone calls. I thought I'd never see you again!" He took Samantha out of Gabriella's grip.

"Hello there, Sammi. I'm your daddy." He smiled at her. How beautiful she was.

"I've always wanted a daddy!" She embraced him happily.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Troy saw it and included her in the hug.

"Gabi, I've always loved you." He had wanted to say those words for years!

She kissed him.

"I've always loved you too." She smiled.

"I want to see my new room! Will you come with me, daddy?" She smiled hopeful.

When she said "daddy", it melted his heart. Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you come along?" She had never been so happy in her whole life.

"I'd love to!" He felt the same as Gabi. Happiness and Love.

Troy had a car and he drove them to their apartment.

"Not as bad as I thought." Gabriella entered the apartment.

"Did you know that I live next door?" He grinned, holding Sam.

"Really?" She looked at him surprised,

"Yep! But, Gabs… Where are we now?" He turned serious again.

"Right here." She kissed him.

"Are we together, then?" He smiled.

"If you want to." She smiled back.

"There's nothing I want more."

"Daddy, take me to my room, please?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Oh, I know those eyes. You taught her this, Gabi?" He laughed.

"No, no, no. I would never do something like that!" She tried not to laugh.

"How about you come with me to my place and you can settle down tomorrow. I'd really love to spend the first night with my two baby girls." He couldn't help, but look at his beautiful daughter. Gabriella smiled of what she saw. He had just met Sam, but he already loved her.

"I'm so glad I finally have a daddy! I've always wanted one." Sam kissed her father.

"I love you, Samantha." Troy said.

"I love you too, daddy."

They went to his apartment.

"I know someone who would love to see you, Gabi." He pulled out his cell and sent a message to Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. The gang. They had talked about Gabriella everyday since she left.

" _Hey guys_.

_My place in 15 minutes._

_BIG surprise._

_- Troy. "_

10 minutes later

"I can't wait to see them! I've missed them sooo much!" She and Sam were snuggled up to Troy on the coach.

"They sure missed you too. We all did. We talked about you everyday."

_**The doorbell rang**_

Troy went to answer the door, leaving Sam and Gabi on the coach.

"Hey guys, come on in." Troy let them in.

"So… What's the big surprise?" Gabriella could hear Sharpay's well-known voice and went out in the hallway. Everyone looked at her for a moment before they realised who they were staring at.

"GABBY!!" Sharpay and Taylor embraced her for a long time.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She said teary.

"We missed you too, Gabs." Chad hugged her.

A little Samantha came walking out to them.

"Aw, you got such a cute sister, Gabi. She looks just like you!" Sharpay said and admired Sam.

"How come everyone thinks I'm her sister?" A little confused Samantha asked.

"Who are you then?" Taylor asked her.

"Samantha." She said.

"Isn't Gabriella your sister? You look just like her." This time it came from Chad.

"No. She's my mommy."

Everyone watched Troy in shock as he picked up the little creature.

"And this is my daddy." A smiling Sam said.


End file.
